Half Human
by Vulonah
Summary: A story based of the movie plotline with a extra character added in. Eleona (the extra character) becomes involved with the company of dwarves and poor Mr. Baggins. Throughout the story Eleona finds friendship and rivalry.
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the night and Bag End threw pools of light out in the dark. Inside a company of thirteen dwarves had gathered to discuss a matter of great importance. Poor Bilbo Baggins had unexpectedly (to him) been picked as the host of this gather. He stood in the archway into his dinning room where all the dwarves were sitting discussing Smag the dragon and Erebor the home of Thorin, their leader, that had been ransacked by Smag.

Unknown to them there was a hand just about to knock on the small round hobbit door.

"Knock, Knock" came faintly though Bag End and all at the table looked up from their talk.

"There are no others that should be coming." Thorin Oakinshield asked.

Gandalf looked expectantly at Bilbo with his eyebrows slightly raised, "That is the door Bilbo. You had best get it."

"Oh, right you are." the hobbit said before he hurried off down the walled tunnels of his snug little dwelling.

As he opened the perfectly round hobbit door his sight was greeted by a lone figure, that was few feet taller then himself, wearing a long cloak that had a hood that came low over the strangers eyes.

"Uh, Hello." he muttered. He was stilled befuddled by all of the dwarves talk and not really wanting anymore strange people in his home.

"Good evening. I was wondering if you had a chair to spare for a wanderer. Just for the night of course." the stranger asked of him.

"I'm very sorry but I already have a very full company in my dining room."

"I would pay you for your trouble. I will stay out of your way if you would give me an out of the way corner to sleep in for the night and I will leave before daylight." the figure offered.

"I suppose I could let you sleep in the sitting room as it isn't currently being used." Bilbo said with a sigh.

He lead the stranger through the halls and to the sitting room. As they passed the dining room the dwarves all looked suspiciously at the stranger. They were wary of this person for they had not mentioned to anybody other then their kin what they planned to do and they began to wonder whether this loner could be a spy. Gandalf seemed altogether undisturbed and urged the dwarves to continue their business.

"What if this person followed one of us to the hobbits home? They could be planning something unpleasant for us." Thorin spoke up directing his question at Gandalf, saying what most of them were thinking.

He quickly got up and hurried down the hall towards the sitting room that Bilbo had just shown the stranger into. The rest of the dwarves got up and followed him. The person had just sat down in an armchair near the fire and was thanking Bilbo when Thorin stopped out in the hall hidden from those within. Dwarves are not very silent though and he had all of the others following him but they had seemed to not have been heard to their knowledge. Without he could hear them talking.

"Would you like any food?" Bilbo asked, his manners and good humor returning with the distraction from the dwarves darker talk.

But before the stranger could answer Thorin stepped into the room.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Excuse me!" Bilbo said, "This is my guest. Although I must say I am curious as to who they are as well I am not rude enough to go about asking prying questions."

The stranger spoke up, "Many travel the roads these days. Who I am is my own business." the voice had a odd soft tone to it.

Thorin's face darkened and he glared at the person sitting in the armchair in front of him. He moved towards them a bit.

At this point the stranger stood up. They were a good head or two taller then Thorin and possibly three to Bilbo. Other then the long cloak with the low hood they wore muddy boots, legging like pants, a small lower tunic that hung over the leggings, and a long, flowing shirt. On the hood was a queer symbol that was in the form of a diamond with two triangular shapes, going from the sides of the diamond downward, that were rounded at the points. The cloak was a peculiar shade of green while the pants were a deep brown and the shirt a soft maroon.

Thorin roughly pushed the stranger against a wall.

Holding them there he growled at them, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"Will you not first tell me who you are?" they replied calmly, not even flinching.

Swiftly one of the dwarves in the company stepped out and drew their blade.

"This is Thorin son of Thrain. Be mindful of what you say to him." Kili said pointing his drawn sword at the body pinned against the wall.

Thorin quickly pulled back the hood that had kept the stranger veiled. All the dwarves gasped as they saw the face. A young woman stood there. She could have been no more the eighteen. She had dark brown hair that fell to her chest in thick waves, deep spring green eyes, and a blunt nose. But this was not what surprised the dwarves for on her forehead was a tattoo of dwarvish like.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know that symbol." Thorin said. "What did you do to get that mark?"

"It is my own affair. Even if you are a king or a descendant of kings I will not answer you." the stranger said.

Thorin began to fume. There was a fire behind his eyes. All the dwarves seemed riled and edgy. At this particular moment Gandalf chose to step in.

"Will you not tell your name to an old man if not to these dwarves?" he asked the woman.

Reluctantly she answered him. "My name is Eleona."

"That was not so hard then was it?" Gandalf asked her.

Thorin looked up at Gandalf and said to him, "This is none of your concern. What we do with are own kind has not to do with you."

"I think it is very much my concern seeing as you dwarves have taken a blade to her throat. What has she ever done to you?" There was silence as nobody spoke up. "Tell me now!" Gandalf rumbled as he grew taller and the room seemed to darken.

"I was banished from the dwarven realm when I was younger. The mark on my forehead is a message to all other dwarves to turn me away." Eleona told Gandalf and Thorin listened unhappily.

No outsider has every known of the custom of banishment that the dwarves still keep. To the dwarves it would be a disgrace to have all of middle earth know that they have people that are not worthy to be in their kingdom. Thus they keep it a secret and nobody but a dwarf would know what that tattoo means.

"Why then were you banished?" Gandalf questioned.

"I can not say." Eleona told him.

"Very well I will not press you more on that matter. Have you anybody you are staying with for the next couple of weeks?"

The sudden realization of what Gandalf was doing hit Thorin.

"You can't possibly be planning to bring her along?" he asked.

"What I plan is none of your "concern" Thorin Oakinshield." Gandalf replied pointedly.

Afterwards it was finally decided that Eleona would come along but the dwarves were still suspicious of her and wholly against it. Bilbo on the other hand thought kindly of her and gave her a comfortable chair to sleep in for the night. In the morning the dwarves had left early and Eleona had gone with them, but Bilbo had slept in late. As he awoke he wondered if last night had been just a terrible dream. Then he remembered all the events of the evening. He panicked slightly that the dwarves had left without him and he hurried to pack his things. Unknowingly Bilbo left his beautifully embroidered handkerchief on his desk. He ran quickly through the Shire and caught up to the dwarves as they were riding along on ponies. Eleona proved tall enough to ride a horse, which seemed odd to the dwarves because most of their kind could not accomplish such a thing. They also had noticed in the morning light a dwarvish bow on her back and a small sword at her side. The bow was skillfully crafted with yew wood and had metal tips. The handle has made of leather that overlapped in a dwarven pattern and there were a few markings on the limbs of the bow. This lay over her long cloak and then small sword at her side was double edged and in a plain scabbard.

"Wait for me!" Bilbo called.

He handed the contract that he had signed last night to Balin and he inspected the signature.

"Everything seems to be in order. Your all set." Balin exclaimed.

The dwarves started off again and Bilbo followed along walking.

Bofur looked back at him and asked, "You don't plan to walk the whole way do you?"

"I'm fine on my own feet." the hobbit replied.

"Give him the baggage pony." Thorin muttered.

Bilbo's protests were useless as two of the dwarves came riding up behind him and picked him up off his feet and placed him on the baggage pony which they had made some room on for the hobbit.

He rode next to Eleona and began to talk to her.

"Do you normally travel alone?" he asked

"Yes normally. I prefer it that way."

"That seems like a very lonely way to live." the hobbit commented.

"Being alone gives you time to reflect on things." Eleona said.

"Such as what?"

Eleona sighed and took a moment before she answered. "Well things like wondering how people can hold on to hate for so long? Don't they ever grow tired of wrath and long for peace?"

She feel silent after that and would say no more. Her thoughts seemed to Bilbo to stray where they probably always did when she traveled alone.


	3. Chapter 3

After they had been traveling for the most of the day and it began to get dark they stopped for the evening. None of the dwarves offered to help Eleona unpack and she didn't ask for any help either. The young woman was oddly taller then the other dwarves though she was obviously dwarvish. Thorin began to suspect she was keeping some important secret. Probably not important to the company but very possibly important to Eleona herself. Bombur had started to get the food out and a wide grin spread across his face since he had not eaten since noon and Bombur was a bottomless pit in regards to food. Most of the dwarves kept their own small private stash of sustenance for fear of Bombur eating all the supplies before they even got half way done with their journey. Kili, the one that had drawn his sword on Eleona earlier in Bilbo's house, and his brother, Fili, sat down by the fire and set about smoking their pipes. A couple hours before they had made camp Gandalf had gone off to scout ahead. Because of this most of the dwarves were slightly uncomfortable not having the great wizard with them and almost all of them took out their own pipes hoping to relax. Balin rose from beside the fire and went to across to were Eleona was sitting near the edge of the glowing embers. The light cast shadows on her face playing with the color of her skin and hair making them look warmer, but her eyes remained untouched by the blaze and they looked coldly at the flicker flames. They seemed almost empty as if she was a still pond without a ripple going through it. The water within stood silent and hollow. She looked up as Balin sat down beside her. But no surprise crossed her face.

"How old are you my dear?" Balin asked

"15." for some reason Eleona did not seem as hostile as she began to talk to him.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"The Iron Hills. I lived there till I was 10." Eleona told him slowly.

Balin looked over at her as she stared into the fire. She was indeed young, very young for a dwarf in fact, but her eyes looked ageless as if the mind of a old and ragged person, who had weathered many trials, had been forced into her to young body. Balin sat watching her for awhile and just sitting next to her until Kili spoke up.

"Do you find us so unappealing that you will sit only with Balin?" he directed at Eleona.

"I did not wish for company in the first place. But I will endure it."

Kili gave a small exasperated laugh. Then speaking to the other dwarves he said. "She has a sharp tongue on her does she not? It is a shock to me that she does not use it as a knife."

Eleona sat in silence ignoring the laughter of the dwarves. She did not show much emotions to others even if they knew her well enough. The times she had voiced her ideas she found that it would have been better to keep her mouth shut since most others took no notice of her misgivings or rather gave advice that she knew would do no good. Kili's words stung but she remained unmoved on the outside. The inner pond rippled only a tiny bit. Eleona had always felt that she could not confide in another for they rarely understood her and then only a part of her. She was good at keeping to herself and she preferred to be left alone with her thoughts. She got up and grabbed her bow from where it lay close to her scabbard.

"Where are you going?" Thorin asked. He had come over after hearing a bit of the talk near the camp fire.

"To hunt. I prefer fresh meat to the dried jerky your group carries."

To this Thorin said nothing and Eleona walked off. Taking her bow and quiver. She planed to hunt for some small game. She doubted there was any elk or deer around. But she also had gone hunting to get away from the others. Being around that many was suffocating to Eleona and being teased by Kili did not help. She often seemed unmovable but in her quiet heart she actually was hurt quiet easily but would not let on. Learning how unloving the world could be she moved on from things that hurt her.

Eleona quietly crept along picking up small movements in the foliage with her quick eyes. There was either a squirrel or other rodent rooting about. She silently nocked an arrow to her bowstring and drew in a low and long breath. She loved this time when hunting. She could feel the power as she opened up her chest, pulling the string back. The gray and white feather brushed her cheek. The strength in her shoulders ran through her body sending shivers of enjoyment down her spine. All this preparation was interrupted by a rumbly in the forest. The prey scampered off before Eleona could loose an arrow. She felt like cursing but held her tongue for she knew better to give away herself when something big, by the level of the noises, was wondering around. It was probably not friendly. She climbed a tree close behind her. As she sat in the branches she melded with them. Not making a movement and breathing so quietly that only and elf would have been able to hear it and barely at that. A revolting troll tromped into view of her tree. He seemed to be wearing what appeared to be an apron and reeked so unpleasantly that Eleona almost vomited. But she had not made her presence known by the involuntary movement that she had made to cover her mouth and nose. As the creature moved off into the foliage Eleona slipped swiftly down from the tree and followed it noiselessly.


	4. Chapter 4

The trolls left a wide path so it was easy to follow it without having to be to close for Eleona. It was making it's way back to the dwarf camp. As it neared the camp it smelt the dwarves but veered off to where they had kept the ponies and horses. Eleona ran ahead of it. Leaping lightly through the undergrowth she made it a good 40 seconds before the troll. She did not come out of the cover of the leaves for Kili and Fili were there and she did not want another encounter with the two. She heard the troll take at least 2 of the ponies. But the brothers did not notice anything amiss. Bilbo promptly

came over to them handing both Fili and Kili a plate of the jerky that most of the others had been eating around the fire. There were some potatoes on the dish ware as well but Eleona guessed they were tough and not cooked well.

Bilbo went over to pet his little pony fondly but found she was not there.

"Where are three of the ponies?" Mr. Baggins asked Fili.

"What some of them are missing? You must be mistaken."

Though Fili saw he wasn't when he came over to the hobbit.

"What is happening?" Kili asked. "Thorin won't be happy about this."

Fili hushed him saying, "Did you hear something?"

The dwarves and the hobbit went to investigate the sounds and saw a warm glow as they got closer. Eleona was already in the trees around the campfire of the three hideous trolls. Fili and Kili pressured Bilbo to go an find out what the light was and who if anybody was around it. Poor Bilbo was chosen for this task because Gandalf had impressed upon the dwarves before they had left Bag End that hobbits could pass unseen by most people. Though Eleona knew this was true she also knew unlike the dwarves that most hobbits did not use this talent unless it was to pinch food or something of that sort. Bilbo soon came upon the light and saw the trolls. They had three of the ponies tied to a six foot long rail. The poor animals brayed and snorted in fear of the towering monstrosities. Bilbo's little heart felt for them. He had began to love the little beast that had carried him for some miles. He crept silently over to the rail that the ponies were tied at. They whinnied softly as he came up to them. Bilbo saw they were tethered tightly to the rail by a thick, mangled rope. As much as Bilbo pulled and tugged the rope he could not undo it. He stood as long as he could uneasily very near to the trolls. It was a good thing that the trolls had poor eyesight and did not notice things as small as hobbits. Finally he noticed a scimitar like sword on the on of the trolls belt. It was not more then a small knife to a troll but it was quite large for a hobbit. He edged toward it nervously. Eleona stooped in the branch of a near by tree. She watched the hobbit closely afraid that Bilbo's nerve might fail him and he would be unable to free the ponies. She could have easily done it herself but she had left her sword back at the camp. So she chose to stay in the trees where she would be of the most use or down in the foliage. Without her sword her arrows would do better if they came unexpected and with no indication of where they came from. At last Bilbo gathered the courage to reach out and grab the sword. He was able to get it off the belt with no trouble. Quickly he turned around and began to saw through the rope restraining the ponies. He had sawed through the rope and was shooing the animals away from the trolls when one of them started to build up a violent sneeze.

"Aaaa... Aaa.. Achoo!" he sneezed. But in that instance he had reached behind his back and grabbed unfortunate Bilbo, who had just been standing in the wrong place at the wrong time. Thinking that he was going to sneeze into his handkerchief instead of a hobbit the trolls was extremely taken a back when Bilbo was in front of him covered in the snot of this monster.

"Look, Look what's come out of me hooter!" He called to the other two. Bilbo had been caught!


	5. Chapter 5

Bilbo did not like being covered in snot at all. The goop was thick as pudding and it covered him from head to toe. He look up into the face of the troll who was holding him. The three were conversing about what they were going to do with him.

"What are you?" the biggest asked.

"I'm... I'm a burglar.. Hobbit!" he stammered out, hoping the trolls hadn't noticed he said burglar first.

"Burglar Hobbit? What's that? Sounds suspicious." the fattest one said.

At that moment all of the dwarves rushed from the bushes, yelling their war cries and waving their weapons about.

"Put him down!" Kili yelled.

Eleona put her face in her hand. What were those idiotic dwarves thinking? She would have gone about getting the hobbit back in a quieter manner. Finesse was surely not a dwarven strong point. Ignoring their blunder and seeing they had all charged she notched an arrow to her bow. Drawing back and feel the tingle of the power running through her limbs she held the string back as she sighted down the shaft. She aimed at the hand of the troll holding Bilbo. Since the dwarves were rushing towards them they would cushion Bilbo's fall and the hobbit wouldn't be hurt. Eleona breathed in and let go of the arrow. It went whistling through the air, hitting the troll directly in the hand that held Bilbo, but leaving Mr. Baggins unharmed.

"Yeow!" the troll cried as Bilbo dropped to the ground landing on two of the dwarves.

"It seems as if one of our members has decided to do something." Thorin noted.

Eleona kept a barrage of arrows flying down on the trolls. She didn't have to worry about hitting the dwarves since the trolls stood much taller than them. The skirmish was not going in favor of the company. The trolls had thick skin and Eleona's arrows didn't do much but annoy them and the dwarves on the ground could only cut at their ankles. Pretty soon the trolls had overwhelmed a handful of the warriors and not long after that had captured all of them. Eleona was the only one that escaped, for the moment, getting caught by the trolls. They began to search for her because they knew she was in the trees.

"Come out little bowman. We just wants to talk." said the biggest trolls.

Two of the trolls were coming closer to Eleona's hiding place and she knew she had to move quickly or they would get her. She leaped out from the tree to the ground below and started running away from the duo, but the biggest troll had been hiding and waiting for her to come out while the others got closer to her. Normally most trolls would not have been clever enough to achieve something this intelligent but Eleona had been to careless.

"Gotcha!" the troll exclaimed. As he lifted her off her feet and held her in one hand he noticed she was a bit different then the other little things that had been slashing at his ankles. "Well your not a bowman, your a bow woman! Look boys it's a little woman."

"Oh we haven't had any of those around before. Do you think they taste nicer then the males?" the troll who acted as cook asked.

"You don't cook them! You keep them as little treasures." the biggest had seemed to take a liking to Eleona.

As the trolls were talking the dwarves had been lying on the ground in sacks. Before they had gotten Eleona they had tied the rest of the company up. Poor Bilbo was there too still covered in a little of the snot that the troll had sneezed onto him earlier.

"If you let the others go I won't try to escape from you." Eleona bargained.

"What and miss our dinner? No I don't think so." the cooking trolls said.

The three began to get a tree trunk and tied bifur, bofur, bombar, Nori, Ori, and a few of the other dwarves onto it. The hung the lot on two forked limbs of a tree above their fire. Slowly the started to turn the spit intending to roast the unfortunate group. Then all the trolls started arguing about they should cook them. Bert the cook thought they should be done on the spit. The others thought they should be either eaten raw or squashed into jelly.

Finally Bilbo found the courage to speak up. "You don't want to eat these dwarves."

"Why not?"

"Well the have huge worms. In their stomachs." he stammered.

The rest of the dwarves looked at him in fury.

"Worms? I don't have worms, you have worms." Kili called out.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth the others joined in adding their own protests to the statement the hobbit had made. Thorin was almost about to join them but then it dawned on him what Bilbo was doing. Kicking out he hit Fili in the back and gave him a glare, silently telling him to stop arguing with Mr. Baggins. Eleona was still in the hand of the biggest troll and been shaking her head at the dwarves wondering how they could be so stupid and start to waste the opportunity Bilbo was giving them. Though she knew they wouldn't get out this way. The trolls may have been dull but not dull enough to just let a meal go even if it had worms or not. As the dwarves started calling out that they had worms of different sizes, competing with each other for the chance of not getting eaten, she looked off into the foliage. She thought she had noticed a spot of gray cloth flash in between the leaves and then disappear. Eleona's eyes were sharp and did not often deceive her. Suddenly she began to feel nauseous. In her mind she knew exactly what would happen in the next moments and she knew they would be safe. But the thought of safety did not press to the forefront of her mind. She could tell that in a moment Gandalf would step up onto the large rock in front of the trolls and split the rock so the sun could come racing through over the trolls and turn them into stone. She felt uneasy knowing this. It was almost as if it had happened before and she was remembering a moment she had already lived. Eleona was confused and disquieted. She felt these emotions rush through her in but a small second then as she knew Gandalf came out of hiding and stood up on the rock. The trolls were surprised.

Then as Eleona knew would happen one of the trolls looked up at Gandalf and asked, "Who are you?"

These words made the nausea sweep over Eleona in a second, stronger wave. How could she know these things before they happened? Something was taking place that she knew was important but could not make sense of it. Suddenly as Gandalf split the rock and the sunlight poured in washing over the trolls the feeling passed. Thankfully the troll holding her loosed his grip in order to put his hand in front of his face to guard himself from the sun. In doing so he dropped her, if she had been in the trolls hand when they turned to stone she would have been stuck there unless the dwarves could break off the trolls had and then free her from it. When she recovered from the fall and stood up the trolls had been turned to stone.


	6. Chapter 6

Bilbo went over to Eleona. "Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine."

"Where were you?" Thorin asked turning to Gandalf.

"Looking ahead." Gandalf said seeming not very concerned at all.

"Then what made you come back?" Thorin questioned.

"Looking behind."

All of them agreed they should start out right away. Staying in the shadow of the troll statues was unnerving. Most of the dwarves avoided Eleona still but Bilbo, since he was a kind hobbit, walked beside her. She was quiet after what had happened with the trolls. Many things still puzzled her and there was a ripple going across the pond within her. Nothing like that had happened to her, not that she could remember. She knew Gandalf was planning to take the dwarves to Rivendall. It wouldn't please the dwarves much to find out their destination was the Last Homely House. She could talk to lord Elrond about the misgivings she had but she seldom opened up to others and she knew he would most likely give an answer that would not help her. While Eleona was thinking about this her sharp ears picked up a faint howl. It appeared that a warg scout or two was following them. She slowed her pace until the dwarves all passed her by and then melded into the bushes. While the dwarves kept going she would track the scouts and she if she could take them out silently without letting the rest of the pack find out. She knew that the dwarves had not heard the howl, their ears were not as honed as hers. Eleona began to double back. The noise had come to the back and left of where they had been walking. Her soft brown, leather boots slide silently through the undergrowth. The cloak she wore was of elvish make and blended with the green that was around her. When she was young and had been banished when she was 10 her mother sent her to live with an old Ranger. He had taught her the skills necessary to survive on her own and how to use a bow. After living with him for two years a Goblin raid had killed him. Eleona escaped only by him buying her time and pleading with her to get away safely. Tears had flowed freely that time. She had always kept her emotions to herself, not wanting people to see them and worry over her, but it had been different then. The old man had been like a father to her, her own had died before she was born. At that time the girl of twelve had stood on the ridge that rose up around the old Rangers dwelling and had looked down on his broken body. It had been cut and battered by the Goblins and his kind, old face had been gashed till he barely resembled himself. The tussle of hair that he had was in knots and the gorge in it made a striking contrast to it's snow white. No one had been around and no one would ever know of those tears she had shed.

The cloak he had given her proved most useful at the moment. She could walk through the forest undetected. Soon she came upon the scout. It was an orc of small stature, which made it a faster rider. Eleona quietly climbed a tree. After sitting in the limbs and looking around she determined that the other scout was not around. She took

her bow off her back. After getting back to the camp she had picked up her sword but she preferred this method since it guaranteed the least noise when the Orc was killed. He would have no warning to the arrow whizzing towards his skull. She notched her bow, breathed in slowly, and let the arrow fly from her hand. The Orc only felt a darkness suddenly come over it. The darkness of Eleona was silent and swift. It brought eternal sleep to the creatures of evil. She searched around awhile more for the other scout but only found tracks of the it's warg mount going towards the dwarves.

"Curse these servants of evil! They serve nothing but malicious." She growled irritatedly.

She took less caution now hurrying back to the dwarves. They would have most likely noticed she was gone now. She hoped that would make them more cautious.


	7. Chapter 7

Eleona did not know that a necromancer was gathering his strength in the east. His evil was spreading through all off middle earth the the dark creatures began to awaken. The peace that had hung over the land like a soft mist for centuries had lasted to long. The silence would be quickly broken by the sound of war made up of the clashing of steel and the harsh cry of the birds of death. But that time was farther off and would not affect the company's journey. It would not come until fate had worked its way into the corners of the world and called all gallant races to protect their homes. When she had gotten close to the dwarves and was only 20 yards away she spotted the other scout. In a small valley the company stood the warg rider on the rim of the bowl and about to come down upon them. Eleona raced towards it but was to late and heard it's howl rip through the air. It hurtled down on the dwarves catching them surprised but not unaware. Thorin slashed through it's thick hide and Kili killed another that had come through the trees ready to pounce on Thorin. Eleona crept back into the camp with her bow in her hand, but not silently enough for Gandalf's watchful eye to not notice her. He had recognized her absence but kept silent. There was something about the young woman he could not place. Her air was not of a dwarf but she had their stature if but a little taller then most. The mark of her banishment was almost always hidden by her elven cloak.

While Eleona had been away Radagast the Brown had come to converse with Gandalf. He brought tidings of an evil in the east. Radagast knew they were being hunted by wargs and he offered to help them. He would draw the pack off as they made a run for it. Since Eleona was absent when this conversation had been held it surprised her a bit when man that looked to be in his sixties came bounding out of the foliage to the side of them on a sled pulled my mountain hares. He had a lopsided cap that had two almost rabbit ear looking pieces sticking out of it. His long beard was filled with fungus and other woodland things such as twigs, bird feathers, and even a small mushroom here and there. A howl sounded on their left and then another answered it behind them. Radagast was now a few dozen yards from them and they were still hidden under the canopy of trees as he went out onto the plains that bordered the forest.

"Quickly now. Radagast can only hold them off for so long." Gandalf called.

Once they were out on the plains Eleona felt too exposed. The protective canopy of the trees behind them and the open and barren plains ahead. The company had only reached a small rock formation when the wargs caught their sent and the sharp eyed riders found them. The rock formation had a rift in it that went down about 20 feet. Gandalf hurriedly urged them to go down. Just as all of them had gone down the rift and into the safety of the rocks the Orcs came upon the landmark. Howling with rage because they could not reach the dwarves, they circled the rocks. The neigh of a horse and the shout from an unknown rider came from above the heads of the company. Elves had come to slay the disgusting beasts that rode so close to Rivendell.

Gandalf said in a casual manner. "Well do you wish to go back up?"

Without answering him Thorin asked Dwalin, "How far does the passage go on?"

"I canna see the end. Shall we follow it?"

"We will follow the trail." Thorin decided.

His decision proved to be just what Gandalf had wanted. The trail lead to a ridge that looked onto Rivendell and from that a small dirt path lead down to the main road that went into Rivendell. Eleona almost gasped at the sight when they came out of the caves. She loved the beauty of the scene below them. The sun curved around the buildings and seemed to set fire to the trees for they glowed almost from within. It's amber rays penetrated every niche of the slender and sloping structures of the architecture. Thorin and the rest of the dwarves looked on the valley with distaste.

"You knew we would come here through this passage did you not?" Thorin asked Gandalf angrily.

"You should be thankful of the hospitality that you will be shown here and not slight it." he chidingly responded.

Very reluctantly the dwarves followed Gandalf, Eleona, and Bilbo down into the valley of the Last Homely House.

Bilbo had been as breath taken as Eleona or maybe even more for he had not known anything but his snug hobbit hole. His little home that seemed so far off. An ache welled a little in his heart. Why had he come on this journey? He began to feel it was because he felt he wanted to prove something to himself, that he was not just another hobbit that sat in their little home being ignorant to the big world that flowed all around them. It affected them in a few ways but they ignored most of its touches preferring to almost believe that the rest of the world did not exist. But it would come to it one day where they could not deny that there was a much larger world out there then they choose to accept. The walls they had put up in their hearts against strangers would crumble slowly down and they would learn of things they had not even thought possible and some of the heroes of the world would be a few wonderful hobbits.

They had finally made it down to the valley by the small dirt trail and where almost to the main courtyard. A few gleaming eyes could be seen peering out from the windows of the tall slender buildings. The elves were not hiding from the dwarves but they preferred to look at things from a distant. Eleona thought they were quite like her in that respect, but she knew she harbored something different in her heart. Not darker than the elves but not as light and carefree as their souls were. Almost as soon as the dwarves were all standing in the courtyard a company of riders came galloping up the road towards them. The dwarves drew there weapons and stood protectively around

Bilbo. Eleona stood quietly not aroused like the others but calm in the face of the elves. She had seen a few before in her travels and she was not a closed hearted as the dwarves to the fair folk. A rider taller then the rest slid down from his saddle. It was Lord Elrond of Rivendell that had rode at the front of the company.


	8. Chapter 8

Elrond had on a suit of armor that was flexible but strong. It criss crossed down his chest finishing at his trim waist. The color of the metal was bronze that was a warm red. His dark brown hair straightly ran down his back in layers. The dwarves all muttered and mumbled among themselves but Eleona neither fretted or gapped. As always she closed off her mind to others. She actually was impressed by the elf lord but she knew she could not stay long here for the elves had a way of finding out things and she had secrets to keep. Secrets that affected her very deeply and if found out she could be in danger. Elrond's gaze swept over the company. It stopped and rested on Eleona, for she had worn her hood up as they had come into Rivendell, before he turned his attention back to Gandalf. They conversed for a bit about what it was that brought Gandalf to Rivendell. He mentioned the wargs attacking them but in his round about way avoided talking about the dwarves journey to Erebor. Eleona had been commanded by Thorin to wear her hood while in Rivendell because the dwarves did not want an outsider, especially elves knowing about their dirt secrets, as the dwarves saw it. Finally Elrond invited them to dine and the dwarves, a bit irritatedly, accepted because of the hungry gnawing at their bellies. The sat and ate in what looked like a smaller courtyard similar to the one they had entered by. Eleona sifted uncomfortably. She enjoyed the elven homes very much but she did not like being under the gaze of the elf lord. She respected him and somewhat admired him but she did not want her past to surface in this wonderful land. Her past was to shadowy for this place.

Suddenly the topic changed to the swords that the dwarves had found in the troll cave. It had happened that after they had escaped the trolls they found a cave near by hoarded with odds and ends. In that cave Gandalf and Thorin had found beautiful swords made by the elves. Thorin had been reluctant to take the one he found but he had heeded the words that Gandalf had said to him. They had been along the line of "you would be a fool not to take them." so Thorin had not argued.

Eleona began to feel like she had that dawn that Gandalf had come upon the trolls getting ready to eat them. It swept over her that nausea. Elrond was telling Gandalf and Thorin the names of the swords they had found.

It came to her sharp and clear as he said, "This is Glamdring, the Foe-Hammer, forged for the elf Turgon and this is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver."

It strived towards Eleona now. That feeling. She felt as if she had heard those words before, as if they had been an old memory she had forgotten but not lost. The nausea increased and she hurriedly got up with her hand over her mouth. All of the eyes at the table turned towards her and the music hung for a bit in the air.

"I am sorry Lord Elrond, I must excuse myself for a bit." She hurriedly managed to get out through her hand before she had to walk swiftly away from the dinner party.

A glance was exchanged then between Gandalf the Grey and Lord Elrond. They felt something was not right and it seemed it needed immediate attention.

"You must excuse Lord Elrond and I." Gandalf said to the dwarves. "But do not trouble yourself you should continue to eat and rest."

"Yes. My attendants will show you your rooms after you have eaten." said Lord Elrond.

Both him and Gandalf walked off after Eleona. They found her leaning over a small railing that looked out over a beautiful waterfall. The beauty of its crisp tumbling waters and the green trees and blooming flowers around it was lost on Eleona. The world was spinning around her. She felt as though she would fall off the ledge that the railing sat on and hurtle towards the bottom. Abruptly Gandalf placed a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

Gently turning her around Gandalf said. "I believe you aught to tell us what is troubling you Eleona."

The young woman looked at the two majestic like figures there before her. She held reserves about telling them even though she knew she could trust Gandalf. It was her nature not to worry others and she knew if she opened up on this matter it would worry them.

She let out a weak sigh and finally spoke. "I have been keeping something from all of you. I could not tell you back when we were in the shire for it would have gone badly with the dwarves if they had been made aware of it."

"What have you not told them child?" Elrond softly asked.

Another sigh from Eleona. "I am not completely dwarf. I am half human. That is why I was banished."


	9. Chapter 9

Surprise crossed both Gandalf and Elrond's faces. Half human and half dwarf, something like that had never been heard off. There were half elves in middle earth but never a breed between humans and dwarves.

"There is more." Eleona quietly said. "The reason for me leaving the meal early was not because of my heritage. I have began to have strange episodes recently where I feel as if I have witnessed the scene that unfolds before me already. It is like I have dreamed of the future but forgot the vision until the time of when it comes."

Gandalf's bushy eyebrows and Elrond's thin, trim ones both quickly shot.

"What do you mean by strange episodes? Do you mean to say you think you are seeing the future?" Elrond asked Eleona.

"Not quite like that. I do not know what seems like the future until the moment before it happens. I feel as if my senses are heighten to the extreme that I perceive an enormous amount most of which I do not remember after the event has passed. It feels like its is an old memory that I am reliving but I know that is not so."

After they asked a few more specifics from Eleona, Elrond said to her. "You will need your rest. Come, I will show you to the room you will be staying in."

He had had a room set aside for her since she was the only woman among the company and would want privacy. When she reached the room she let out a sigh, half of sorrow and half of relief. She had wanted somebody to confide in but she knew they would most likely come up with a solution or answer that would not do much good. As she looked around at the gleaming elven room she began to notice the dirt all over herself. Eleona then spotted a door leading to a small room. It was a elegant washroom. In the center of the room sat a tub of smooth, shining material. There was steaming water filling it to just six inches below the rim. The wisps of vapor wrapped around the edges of the tub and the warm air entered Eleona lungs refreshing her. She hurriedly took off her clothes and got into the aromatic water. It had the scent of fruits and a lingering sent of citrus. Eleona wondered if it was just a coincidence or if one of the elves had guessed she loved the smell of fruit and citrus. She sat in the luxurious bath with her chin resting on her hands while they lay on the side of the tub. The grim of the traveling and the smell of the trolls which still clung to her like soot washed off with the convincing of the water. It rolled gently over her in warm, refreshing waves. She felt she could just sit there for hours on end. Her thoughts strayed to her past and what her mother had told her of her father.

He had been a virtuous human that she had come upon in the woods near the gate of the Iron Hills. His body had been battered and there was a large wound on his abdomen. He had dark brown hair that fell on his shoulders in smooth waves. His eyes had been bright and dazzling blue while his complexion was rudy but handsome. She had found him unconscious but when he awoke he had not even known where he was and where he was from, all he remembered was his name. His name had been Caladin. Her mother had nursed him until he was well again and in that time he began to fall in love with the kind dwarven woman. She was quite shorter then him but he had not minded. After a few months of going back and forth from the Iron Hills and the place where Caladin rested their love took on a new form. Within Eleona's mother she was conceived and began to grow. Only four months after her conception a Orc scouting party found Caladin and her mother. Her father had fought off the beasts so Mirana, her mother, and Eleona, as the small baby in her womb could escape. He lasted as long has could and called out to the Orcs to just try and kill him. Mirana watched from a far. Warm tears found their way down her round and plump cheeks before she quickly wiped them away and set her mind on getting back to the gates and into the safety of the Iron Hills. Eleona had been born five months later. The women in the dwarven community in the Iron Hills did not openly talk about it but they all wondered who the father of Eleona was. Mirana had not been seen with any man in the community. From then on the child was looked on with distaste and whenever Mirana walked through the underground streets some would stare but she tried her best to make Eleona feel normal.

A sudden chill snapped Eleona out of her thoughts. The bath water had gone cold and she swiftly got out and dried herself off. Going into the bedroom of the lavish apartment she saw her clothes sitting on the bed, having been washed. She had spent so much time in the bath that one of the elves that attended the rooms had come in and quietly observed that she was busy at the moment and not in need of the clothes and had washed them for her. Eleona picked them up expecting them to be damp but they were dry to the touch and warm so she hastily put them on. Just as she had finished a knock came from the door out in the main room. She went an answered it finding a slim, elegant female elf standing there.

"Lord Elrond wishes you to dine with Gandalf and himself this evening. He informed me to tell you that the dwarves will not be at this meal."

"Thank you." Eleona said politely.

"Also there is a robe in the small closet in the bedroom that he advised me to tell you, you are asked to wear this evening."


	10. Chapter 10

Eleona had found the soft, velvet-like dress in the closet before she went to the dinner, as the elf had said. It confused her when she put it on for it fit her perfectly. The fabric was the color of a ripe raspberry and along the hemline there were small accents of a hazel green very similar to her own eye color. The dress accented her curves in a pleasant way. Being only slightly taller and thinner then the normal dwarf stature she was not slender like the elves, but she had a warmer look then them, something that seemed to speak of a soft, glowing light shinning in a black night. Soon after she had gotten dressed Eleona had left for a private dining hall that the elf woman had told her about eariler and had given specific instructions for finding. Now Eleona sat on the left side of Lord Elrond and Gandalf was on his right. Gandalf was in his normal attire and Lord Elrond in a crimson robe with faint accents of the color of autumn leaves.

"Who were your parents child?" Elrond asked.

"My mother was Mirana and my father's name was Caladin."

"Caladin? I know that name from the halls of men. He was a noble that had lived in Gondor. But he was thought dead for he went missing." Gandalf spoke up. "He was said to be descended of the Elves of Old. That might explain your ability to see what is akin to the future."

"A descendent of the Elves of Old has never been know to have an ability like that." Elrond added.

"Eleona what happened to your father?" Gandalf asked.

"He was killed by Orcs." Eleona said with hatred lacing the words. "That is what I was told by my mother."

"Why did the dwarves banish you?" asked Elrond.

Eleona looked at him for a moment before she let out a contemptuous laugh. "Those dwarves banished me for being half human. They thought themselves so above the other races that the notion of something like me seemed a sully to them on the race of dwarves. Therefore they decided to deal with the situation by banishing me and giving me this accursed mark."

The tattoo was in full view for she was not wearing the hood at this dinner. It had sharp geometric shapes that intertwined and it was of a dull black color. The size of the tattoo was only the width of a dagger handle and it did not take up much of her forehead. It lay a bit above the bridge of her nose and slightly higher then her eyebrows.

The three talked the rest of dinner about the journey the dwarves were making. Eleona asked to retire early and Elrond granted permission for he needed to talk to Gandalf alone.

"Gandalf, the elves will leave this world in only a few decades. I believe that middle earth is still to young to be without the wisdom of the my people. I do not say this out of pride but of concern." he said after Eleona went to her rooms.

"What do you plan in your mind that I do not see?" Gandalf asked of him.

"The people of this land need someone that can guide and counsel them when the elves leave for the Undying Lands. The girl is wise for her age and she could become like a seer of old. It would take it's price from her though."

Gandalf looked at Elrond with his old wrinkled and caring eyes. They were tired and age worn, decisions rested on them heavily. "How would she be able to counsel the races of middle earth through the years when she is mortal?"

Elrond let out a heavy sigh as Gandalf spoke. "There is a way for one of the ancient elf blood to become immortal. But only those descended from the elves of old can gain this gift."

"If you offer this gift Eleona must be the one to decide wether or not she receives it. I myself advise against it. She is too young to bear immortality." Gandalf counseled.

"I will ask her in the morning, until then we have something else to discuss. Saruman is coming here soon. He heard of your journey with the dwarves. The council will meet tomorrow."

That night Eleona thrashed in her sleep. The future lay before her eyes and it frightened her. Something dark crept along the lands.


	11. Chapter 11

"Eleona, Eleona. Are you in here?" Bilbo's small voice came echoing through her chambers.

Slowly she roused herself from the bed and got dressed in her normal attire. When she answered the door to greet Bilbo who was standing there gave a start at her appearance.

"My dear you look terrible. Your hair is in a mess. You simply must be proper before we go to breakfast."

For the next fifteen minutes Bilbo helped Eleona get ready by cleaning her hair up and brushing it through. By the time they were ready to get going she looked fair and modestly pretty.

"Thank you Bilbo. You show me unexpected friendship. Let us go down." Eleona said as she smiled at him.

Bilbo led the way through the warm and soft lit halls. Eleona began to notice they were not going towards the ordinary dining hall. She kept her thoughts to herself as they walked and decided to wait until what the hobbit was doing was revealed. Only a few minutes after she had wondered about their course they came to a open courtyard where a small table was set for two.

"What is this? Are we not dining with the others?" Eleona asked Bilbo curiously.

"I thought it would be nice if we were to have our breakfast alone. With the others about we have not had much time to talk.

Eleona smiled sweetly at Bilbo. It was the first smile he had seen her make towards anyone and he liked how it lightened up her eyes, they were to often darkened by inner thoughts. They quickly sat down and tucked into the good fare. The food was agreeable for Eleona since she lived off of the land the most of the time. The only thing that both Eleona and Bilbo missed was a sizable piece of meat. The elves did not indulge in the pleasures of meat for they were so close to nature they felt it a horror to murder an animal so they could eat of its flesh. Eleona herself only killed creatures for food when she most needed the sustenance and when she did was careful to regulate what she killed. It was more for orcs that her arrows hummed through the air.

"So how do you like Rivendell?" Bilbo asked after they had both eaten a sufficient amount and were now sipping at goblets of sweet wine.

"It gives me a sense of home."

Bilbo looked at her slightly perplexed. "I thought you lived in the Iron Hills, within the caves of the dwarves where little sunlight reaches or so I have heard."

"I did but I have always felt more at home out in the fresh air. I still prefer the silent groves and the majestic forests. Open plains are not for me. They leave me open and exposed." She stopped and caught herself before she revealed more of her nature.

She had stated a small truth of her past in that remark. When she had lived with the aging ranger he had taught her that open spaces would not hold any love for her. They would betray her presence before the time was right and would give no hiding places to take refuge in. Forests were more inviting to her. The foliage and trees would wrap around her and conceal any sound or movements she would make. The trees also offered perches that aided her need for concealment.

After Eleona had gone back to her rooms it was not long before an elf came to her and brought news that Elrond wished to see her and that the attendant would lead her to were he waited. They wound through the halls and to passageway in the center of Rivendell. Eleona had never been in this part of the elven city and subtly looked around her in curiosity. Through the passage they walked softly and at the end of it sat a strong set of doors. These were the only doors she had seen that were made of metal. The metal itself was of a strange origin and shone palely in the light. It looked almost soft and alive. Not even the dwarves had a metal this beautiful. The elf that had led Eleona to the passageway walked up to them and pushed gently on the metal. The doors opened silently almost as if they were wings of silver that floated lightly forward. They swung inward to display a dimly lit grove. Grass served as a floor and in the center was a pool of water that simmered with the illusion of solidity. Elrond stood by the water and Gandalf was standing a small distance behind him.

"Come here Eleona." Elrond spoke to her gentle but commanding.

Eleona started towards him slowly and heard as she did the attendant behind her leave and close the doors behind them. She breathed deeply of the fresh air. It was a pleasant change to the air that wreathed Rivendell. It was not that the freshness of the outside atmosphere had been diminished but this air was cool and refreshing, on the outside it had been warm and had induced a feeling of sleep. Her senses sharped and she felt alive.

"Eleona I asked you to come to the Heart of Rivendell for one reason. I offer you something that not one before you has been given. The elves will after the next several decades leave Middle Earth and the races that remain will be pressured to find a replacement for our council. I do not say this in pride of my race but of concern for those that will endure in this land. I believe you could be the person that could fill the rift that will come about after the elves leave. But if you stay as you are you would only be able to assist the races of Middle Earth for a century or so. I offer you a gift from the elves. Something that only a descendant of ancients can receive." Here Elrond paused. Looking at the young woman he quickly thought over his choice in his head. No doubts plagued him, he knew this was the right path. "I give you the gift of immortality."


	12. Chapter 12

Eleona's eyes widened for a moment but quickly returned to their passive expression.

"Immortality? I believed only the elves held that power."

"Normally, yes, but it can be given to an heir of the ancient elves. All that is needed is the blood of a high elf. But it will take it's toll on you since you were not born with it. You will be sought after for its secrets and I believe it will cause," Elrond hesitated a moment before going on. "your visions to increase. But I am willing to try and train you to learn how to control them. Also if you are to be a guide for this land then I will teach you many subjects that would help the peoples of Middle Earth. You will not be asked to take up the role of council for many years to come. Do you wish to accept this gift and its responsibilities?"

Eleona took in another deep breath and gave a small sigh. Thoughts swirled in her head like a snowstorm. Immortality? Being a guide for the races of this land? She say what Elrond meant by taking the responsibility along with the gift. If she was to live through the ages then she should help those that could not. He was also offering to help her control her powers.

Looking levelly at Lord Elrond she stood up straight and breathed in. "I accept this gracious gift and thank you for the chance to study with you."

"Step up to the pool then." Elrond said as he took brought up a small knife that he had been holding.

Taking the knife in his right hand he put it to his left palm. Carefully he drew the silver blade along the length of his hand. The blood gathered around the knife and a small amount pooled in the niche of his palm.

"Open your mouth." He commanded.

Eleona stepped closer to him and opened her mouth while tilting her head upwards towards the soft light that came through the canopy of trees. Elrond took his left hand and let it hang above her lips. The blood slowly dripped downward and a drop of the crimson liquid ran down into Eleona's mouth. Elrond stepped back as soon as this was done and took from his sleeve a small cloth with which he wrapped his hand in. Eleona felt a small tingle go up her spine. Then a fire seemed to start to burn in her heart. She let out a gasp of surprise and slight pain. The sensation chased through her body until it died out in her core. A small moan escaped her before she fell onto the lush grass. She saw the dim and fuzzy outline of Gandalf come swiftly towards her before she blacked out.

She awakened sitting against one of the trees in the Heart of Rivendell. Gandalf stood a small ways away talking quietly with Elrond. He looked angry about something but stopped suddenly when he noticed Eleona was awakening. She could guess the reason for why he was distraught. Elrond had most likely not mentioned the side affects to Gandalf before she had come to the grove. Gandalf walked over to where she leaned against the tree.

"Are you alright? You gave me a start there." He asked of her.

Her strength was returning and with it her dislike of people worrying over her. "I decided to accept this of my own will. I do not think you could have swayed my decision even if you had advised against it." She spoke to Gandalf softly, almost like an adult to a child.

Gandalf saw she was what Elrond had anticipated. Her compassion and knowledge would make of her a great help to those of Middle Earth. But he saw something else mixed in those traits and he could not piece together what it was. What that small trace of was her concern of hiding what she did not wish others to worry about.

Elrond came over to her as she stood up and said to her, "I will not be able to train you in depth yet but I will teach you some of the basics. If you are going to continue with the dwarves on their folly quest afterwards you may come back to Rivendell and I will instruct you further in controlling your visions, but for now we will go to my study and I will show you the basics."

They left the grove with the crisp and cool air and went back into the warmth of Rivendell. After passing through the corridors and halls they arrived at Elrond's study. Gandalf had gone off to see how the dwarves were faring and would not see them again until later. Elrond lead Eleona to a table that had parchments and books piled on it. He rummaged through them for a small time and then came up with a book that was bound in silver colored leather.

"This book should help you when I can not teach you. But for now I will tell you a few things that should be of use to you."


	13. Chapter 13

"To master these visions you will need to have a strong will and deep concentration. Eleona, you must be able to calm yourself in times of chaos or emotion, but from what I have observed about you you seem to already have a grasp on that. Listen to me well when I say that your unwillingness to show what you feel in your heart will hinder your friendships and possibly open rifts in trust with others." Elrond spoke to her kindly but with something akin to a father's care.

He had struck deeper then he knew for Eleona had always kept what she thought and felt to herself. At first it was to protect the ones she loved, her mother for one, but then it started to become a way she guarded herself from reality. There were people in this world that would twist their words and claw at your mind trying to find a way into your heart so they could wield a power over you greater then any strength or wizardry. This power was fear. Fear could turn armies into hopeless men and kings into terrified cowards. In an effort to defend herself from these things Eleona had withdrawn into herself. She pushed on through betrayals and hardship in an effort to forget them, but she could not deny that when she loved she loved with all her heart.

"I ask you to picture in your mind a well of deep water, think of it as your ability to see the future. Immerse yourself in this water, let it surround you." Elrond said to her.

Taking a deep breath of the air, Eleona closed her eyes and imagined what he had described. A well with dark walls came to her mind. She looked down it with a small amount of apprehension in her heart, but then she let it go and plunged head long into the chasm. A feeling of depth came to her. Her mind seemed to expand and push beyond what she thought was her limits. The suddenly as almost as if a black veil was pulled back a white light shone into her mind. Her eyes snapped open but she was not aware of it. She looked on to something unseen and far away, something in the future. The landscape around her was lost to her and all she saw was a courtyard filled with thousands of others, rose petals fell from above and looking out she could see a field of white and a river flowing past a city below the vast heights she stood upon. The people did not seem to notice her and then she heard a voice singing quietly behind her. Spinning around Eleona saw a man dressed in a shining silver chest plate with warm gold accenting it. A long deep blue cloak ran down his back and a crown of glowing gold and silver wings lay on his head. His face was to bright to look at. It shone with an inner strength and her eyes instinctually closed. When she opened them again she was back in Elrond's study. Her chest rose and feel quickly and she let out small gasps.

Elrond step over to her with concern showing through his ageless eyes. "Are you alright? I am sorry if I hurried your progress. I did not think that a vision would come to you this soon."

After gaining control of her breathing Eleona answered him. "I am fine. I am glad we started as soon as we have. I do not want to wait long to try to understand these powers inside of me."

"What did you see?"

"I saw a king. He was tall and had brown flowing hair and on his head was a crown of gold and silver. It had wings that came together into points and on his chest was armor with a silver tree in the center of it and stars above the branches. There were many people gathered there and they seemed to be celebrating something. I heard the king singing softly I could just catch the words.

Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien.

Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta.

After that when I tried to look at his face a white light shone from him and I opened my eyes to find myself here again."

Elrond's eyes widened and looked upon Eleona strangely. The child was indeed blessed with gifts far beyond most. Elrond knew of a small part of this future and others before her had foretold about this king but none had seen him as what he would look like when he came to his throne.

As this was going on Gandalf had found the dwarves mistreating some of the elven furniture. They had left some of the chairs and tables in ruins after having rocked back and forth in the to much and insisting on sitting on the tables which could not hold the weight of many dwarves. They even had torn one of the tapestries hanging on the walls in their chambers while rough housing. Gandalf came striding into the room and beheld the mess that the company had made. Thorin sat in a corner, moody after being thwarted by Gandalf in his attempts to avoid Rivendell.

"What are you dwarves doing now? I leave you alone for only a day and already you have ruined the rooms that our gracious host has offered." Gandalf growled at them.

"They do no harm let them have their fun." Thorin spoke to him.

"No harm? Are you blind to what has happened here or do you just chose to ignore it?"

"Where is the girl?" Thorin asked avoiding Gandalf's accusation.

"She is with Elrond. Why do you ask?" Gandalf asked reply.


	14. Chapter 14

Eleona and Elrond spent the rest of the day practicing concentrating, the dwarves grumbled in their chambers, and Gandalf prepared for the meeting that the wizards were to hold. In the evening Saruman, Gandalf, Elrond, and the unexpected Galadriel gathered to discuss the dwarves quest to the Lonely Mountain. Saruman strongly thought that it was folly to support this endeavor. While the wizards argued on this point Galadriel listened with her mind and heard the dwarves along with Eleona and Bilbo begin to leave.

"The dwarves are leaving. You knew." She said to Gandalf within their minds so that none others could hear them.

Gandalf gazed at her steadily. "Yes."

As this was happening Eleona looked out over the valley. Deep inside her there was a final relief of leaving this place. She had enjoyed the beautiful city but her heart wished to move on and the longer she stayed the more she felt that the elves looked deeper into her past and her soul which unsettled her for there was things that are better left untouched then disturbed.

"Farewell for the moment fair Rivendell." Eleona said in a whisper to herself and the valley.

Now that she was back in the company of the dwarves they still scorned her, but Bilbo remained as always a listener to her when she choose to speak her mind. The weather within Rivendell had been bright and cheerful but coming out of that glowing land they came into the reality of the world. Outside of the valley it was windy and cold. Clouds gathered in the dark sky and rain looked imminent. The path leading from Rivendell ran through The Misty Mountains and there were cascades of rain coming down on the company. Unknown to Eleona Thorin and Gandalf had talked with Elrond about their journey. She had only picked up that Elrond had not approved of this quest from how he had spoken of her continuing on this folly mission. All the dwarves walked along in misery and Bilbo huddled near to Eleona since she had told him to walk in front of her to partially shield him from the rain. Her cloak was wrapped around the two of them so that her body heat was shared with the smaller hobbit and her form gave him protection from behind, and her cloak from in front. Gandalf had rejoined the group after slipping away from the council and going unnoticed from Rivendell except from the watchful eye of the lady Galadriel. The path soon took a curve that lead to a devastating drop on their right and a steep wall on their left. Suddenly as Eleona walked together with Bilbo the whole side of the mountain began to feel as if it was moving from under their feet. With cries of surprise the dwarves went tumbling towards the wall. Eleona looked up above them as soon as she had gotten a grip of Bilbo and had steadied herself against the mountain. What met her gaze was a face made out of stone. It was ragged and rocky from the pieces that had been taken out of it that seemed almost like scars on the weathered stone. The ground underneath them split into two halving the dwarves with Fili and Kili on the ends.

"Their stone giants!" Gandalf yelled above the storm of the weather.

Those were the only words that reached above the rumbling of the thunder for the next few minutes because other sounds soon plagued their ears. As the stone giant they stood on came to life another across from the drop off awakened. It picked up a boulder from a near by ledge and threw the object towards the giant that the company now clung to. Rumble from above came crumbling down as the boulder made contact. As soon as it had started it ended. A well placed shot brought the stone giant that had the dwarves on it crashing onto its knees. Hurriedly the dwarves began to jump across the a safe ledge that did not appear to be a giant and looked stable. One by one they went until Bilbo was left, all of them urged him on as he hesitated at the jump.

After all the shouts of imploring from the dwarves which did not help him at all Eleona finally yelled out of the gloom. "You can make it Bilbo."

With that faith that Eleona had for Bilbo he jumped straight across the gap and none to soon. The leg they had stood on came crashing down and rumble flew in all directions. All lost sight of the things even right in of front of them for a few moments. When they could see what was a round them again they started to pick each other up. Eleona picked herself up off the cold ground and looked around at the dwarves.

Her quick eyes noticed that Bilbo was not near her as he had been while they had been walking. "Where is Bilbo?!" She yelled over the storm.

Frantically all the dwarves began to look about and one of them noticed Bilbo hanging from a small ledge sticking out from the path. He was some four feet below them. Swiftly Thorin clambered to the edge and reached down towards the hobbit. He had just grabbed the Bilbo's hand when he began to slip from the path. Just as he fell off the cliff Eleona snatched his other arm. Holding on to him she looked him straight in the eyes for a moment. Something passed through him right then. It seemed he saw her for something that he had never seen her as, a friend. Emotions broiled within him and he did not know what to think. Here was an exile of their kin one who had been banished. Time flowed normally again when Eleona gave a yell and gathered her strength to pull Bilbo and Thorin over the edge onto the path.


	15. Chapter 15

"Stay out of my way!" Thorin yelled at Eleona after she pulled them up.

In his gravelly voice Dwalin said, "Thank goodness we could have lost our burglar."

"He has been lost since the beginning, every since her left his door."

Looking at him with a controlled fury in her eyes she put her cloak back around Bilbo and started walking along again. It wasn't long before the exhausted company shuffled into a spacious dry cave.

"Check the back of it, mountain caves are seldom unoccupied." Thorin ordered.

After a complete inspection of the dry cave the others had decided that it seemed uninhabited, Eleona was wary though for she had traveled among the mountains before and knew of the secrets they held. Orcs often delved into the sides of great summits and holed themselves within the foul tunnels they had dug. Although some took over dwarven ruins and modified them with trapdoors and other unpleasant surprises. As the others settled down to rest Eleona left her hood up and leaned against the wall closest to the entrance. She was veiled in shadow and breathed silently. To keep her breath from rasping she warmed it before it left her slightly open lips. The moist air slipped silently out of her mouth. For any who had found her like that in the daylight she would have looked like a statue frozen in time.

"Bofur you take the first watch." Thorin said.

With a sigh of displeasure Bofur tromped over to the entrance and took up his post. His eyes roamed over the company, as they came to Eleona they stopped for only a second. He would have missed her but for the slightly darker silhouette she made against the night. A slight breeze ruffled her hood and her eyes became visible. They were cold like a boulder on a high mountain top, the wind would whistle past and tear at it but would never move the boulder. When she had been young Eleona had laughed and smiled with her mother always by her side. But her youth had been torn apart when it had been found out what she was. Her mother had held her in her arms, she had wept bitterly for the departure of her daughter. But Eleona had stayed silent and calm. She had smiled one last time for her mother before they lead her off. No laugh had come from her soul since that day. She had always smiled and laughed for others to please them but no bliss came from within. Her heart stayed unswayed by joy.

The noise of the cavern was almost enough to make Eleona give up this whole journey for the snoring of dwarves is seldom enjoyed and barely tolerated. Quickly her ears picked up a sound on looked for in the chorus of snorts. The sound of small feet pattering around and the clink of cooking ware was unmistakeable. Not soon after those sounds emanated from within the cave Eleona saw Bilbo come out from the shadows. On his back was his small pack and in his hand his walking stick. Before Eleona had the chance to come out of the gloom Bofur noticed the hobbit moving towards the entrance.

Bofur spoke up in a hasty tone, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going home. Thorin was right I should have never come." Bilbo sighed.

"No you can't leave your part of the company now." Bofur said as he hurried towards Bilbo.

"But I'm not am I."

In a consoling voice Bofur soothed, "I understand your homesick."

"No that's it, none of your get it. You don't have a home."

Bofur stopped as if hit.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean that." Bilbo apologized.

"No your right. We don't have a home. Who are we? We're wanderers."

Eleona quietly looked over to her left and saw Thorin awaken. She saw that he listened intently to the conversation. Pain and shame crossed over his features and he looked downward. Suddenly Eleona spotted lines on the floor beginning to form in the sand.

Thorin had noticed them too and shouted to the others, "Get up. Get up."

Within moments the others were awake but as soon as they had opened their eyes the ground beneath them tumbled downward and they started to fall into a dark hole.


	16. Chapter 16

The darkness was smothering in the tunnel they fell through. The sensation did not last long though as they came out into the light of torches and small fires in bowls. Eleona was on the top of the pile since she had been able to prevent her fall for a moment longer then the others. Goblins swarmed over to them and began dragging the dwarves and Eleona off towards the other tunnels. Eleona looked for Bilbo and she noticed the hobbit and quietly crouched down in the bustle. She smiled a bit to herself. He was learning. That was the last thought Eleona had of Bilbo for awhile since her mind was concerned with other pressing matters, like how she was going to escape from this situation if at all. The goblins were screeching as they got close to their destination which Eleona had realized, a moment before they got to it, that it was the major cavern of underground city. The dwarves were thrust onto a wide platform. In front of the company was the goblin king on his throne of bones. He wore a jagged crown and he had ratty hair that hung around his blemished face. He was in no way a pleasant sight.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom? Spies, theives, assassins?!" he questioned.

"Dwarves, your malevolence." answered a scrawny goblin.

"Dwarves?" the goblin king exclaimed.

"We found them on the front porch." the same goblin that had answered before responded.

Eleona had been looking for a way out as the goblin king shouted "Well don't just stand there. Search them."

Soon they were all being shoved and pulled at as the goblins rifled through their things. Many of the dwarves were agitated and shouted a few curses in dwarvish.

Once they were done searching the goblin kind asked, "What are you doing in these parts?"

After a short while with no answer he urged them to tell him something by commanding them to speak. After this did not work he said, "Very well if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk."

He gestured around to the other goblins in the cavern that were there watching the prisoners. After a moments pause for effect he began to list names of torture devices that had gruesome titles. He threatened as well to start with the youngest of the group.

Thorin at this moment cried out, "Wait." and stepped forward.

The goblin king began to mock him, speaking to him like was a great monarch and then reminding him that he had none of the things that make up such titles. Thorin looked angrily at the goblin king.

Then in cold words the goblin king said, "I know someone that would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached of course. Perhaps you know of who I speak. A pale orc astride a white warg."

"Azog the destroyer was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago." Thorin said as he quaked with rage.

Eleona's hand reached out to restrain him as the goblin king laughed in his face.

"Well who is this? Are you so rude as to not introduce us?" the goblin king remarked as he took notice of Eleona.

Thorin pushed Eleona behind himself and said, "She of no concern to you."

"Oh well in that case I must get to know her better."

The goblin king grabbed Eleona by her left arm and pulled her roughly over to him. His other hand grabbed her face and angled it upwards so she was looking into his eyes. Her eyes glared pure hatred at him and he laughed at her as she kept her mouth grim and expressionless.

"We will see how long your will lasts. I've decided not to start with the youngest but to start with you."

Eleona did not flinch at his words but quickly began to guess how long she would be able to hold out. If she could stall the pain for the others by suffering it herself she would. Even though she did not have much love for Thorin she would not wish goblin torture on anyone else.

Rattling warned her that the mechanisms were being brought up from the depth of the city. A picquet rose from below and a whip was brought forth and given to one of the goblins.

"Let's start with the whip shall we." said the goblin king.

The goblins grabbed Eleona harshly and hustled her to a post near the middle of the platform. Her armor was pulled off her and she was bond to the post so she was facing it with her back to them all. The goblin that had received the whip was formidably in size and had a look a of crazed excitement in his eyes and a wicked gleam danced in about in them.

Eleona was ready for the first strike. It fell hard and fast. The whip had small barbs on it and it ripped her shirt and flesh. She held her tongue and did not cry out for the first thirty lashes, but after that a cry of anguish escaped her. This delighted the goblins and they urged on the whip bearer ever more. The rest of the company stood horrified and silent. In their heads each was thinking that this would happen to them to. The common survival instinct took over at that time and all they thought of was a way to save themselves. But Eleona saw them weaken and she bit down on her lip to stifle her screams. Her mouth began to fill with blood and it trickled down her throat as her lip bleed. Her back by this time looked nothing like it had a few minutes ago. It was red and blood poured from it in waves. The clothing had become saturated with it and it clung to her back heavily. As the whip rained down on her again and again Eleona felt weariness set in. Her eyes began to droop and she no longer screamed but moaned a little. Just as she was about to slip under she saw a great light fill the cavern.


	17. Chapter 17

Gandalf stood in the middle of the cavern surveying the scene after the light had died down. He took in the blood and the bonds at once.

"Take up arms. Fight! Fight!" He called.

The dwarves rushed forward and grabbed their weapons. Gandalf grabbed Fili and hurried over the Eleona.

He hastily cut the bonds and Eleona slumped to the floor. "You must carry her Fili."

The dwarf obliged without argument and picked her up, placing her on his back. He could not have run as fast with her in his arms and if he had carried her that way the wounds on her back would have become worse. Eleona was a bit taller then Fili and he slumped a small bit when he took off following the others as they ran from the platform. But this did not slow him for he put forth more strength to out run the goblins. Fighting their way through and around the hordes that blocked them they made it finally to a large wooden bridge spawning a chasm. Before they were more then half way across the goblin king leaped down from above.

Gandalf held out Glamdring and the goblin king taunted him saying, "What are you going to do now?"

Swinging Glamdring Gandalf split the goblin's stomach causing most of his organs to fall out. With that done the rest of them ran across the bridge but as they got to the other side were a structure of wood balanced it gave away underneath them. Hurtling downward the skidded off the sides of the ever narrowing chasm. Bits and pieces broke off of the structure and they slowed to a halt finally at the bottom.

"Well that could have been worse." said one of the dwarves.

Just after that statement was uttered the goblin king's body tumbled downward and landed atop the collection of dwarves. Gandalf had miraculously been on the ground instead of in the structure when the body had fallen on it. None of them had much time to worry about wether or not they had suffered major injuries since the death of their king had enraged the goblin hordes and they came flowing madly down from the higher structures. Screeches and scream followed the dwarves, Gandalf, and Eleona as they speed through the tunnels. Gandalf was putting on a brae face but he did not know much of the pathways in the goblin kingdom.

As they all halted in a narrower part of the paths, that split into two tunnels, for a moment with the horde close behind Eleona gasped out from Fili's back, "Turn right."

"Are you sure?" asked Fili.

"Yes I'm sure."

Taking her advice they all continued to follow Gandalf. Soon ahead there was a bright light that pierced through the gloom.

"Hurry, hurry." Gandalf called.

Now concerning Mr. Bilbo, he had fallen behind the group back in the tunnels. As they had been herded to the goblin king Bilbo had had a small melee with a single goblin, been pulled off a cliff by the same goblin, meet a strange creature in a dark cave of the mountains, played a game of riddles with it, stolen it's ring, and been pursued by it. At the moment that Gandalf had urged the dwarves on Bilbo was standing a few yards away with the ring on. He looked out at them hopefully but the creature, Gollum stood in his way. Bilbo drew Sting from it's scabbard and prepared to kill Gollum. Taking a deep breath he came up behind Gollum and pulled back his sword getting ready to swing. As Bilbo drew back his hand Gollum turned to face him. Gollum of course could not see Bilbo as the hobbit had the ring on. A strong petty for Gollum stopped Bilbo from killing the creature as a whimper issued from Gollum. One single tear escaped his bloodshot eyes and he breathed heavily.

"Prec...precious." Gollum whispered to the overwhelmingly large world.

With a small sigh Bilbo backed away from him. Gollum's eyes changed, his pupils dilated and his brow furrowed. His sensitive ears had heard Bilbos exhale. He quivered with rage and his lips turned up in a snarl. Before Gollum had the time to react and lash out Bilbo had leaped above him and using him as a sort of stepping stone he made it away from him. Bilbo stepping on his face had left Gollum slightly stunned but he recovered speedily and raced after Bilbo. Gollum was close to reaching him but as Bilbo stepped out in the light Gollum would follow no further. Spending centuries in the dark caves and possessing the ring that whole time had changed him, and not for the better. The ring worked it's way into peoples' minds. Twisting what was once good and free into fear and hate. Curses tumbled from Gollum's mouth and he screamed loudly. Bilbo would not stay around to listen though and he continued outward into the trees close to the back door of the goblin kingdom.

Bilbo ran along and soon he came upon the dwarves. Gandalf was taking a head count of all of them.

"Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?" Gandalf asked of the dwarves. In the rush of getting out of the tunnels most of them had not noticed Bilbo was gone.

"Oh I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us." Nori spoke up.

"Well what happened to him? Speak up." Gandalf yelled.

Stepping forward Thorin said, "I'll tell you what happened, Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it. He has thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door. We will not be seeing our hobbit again he is long gone."

Eleona was being supported between Fili and Kili as Thorin spoke against Bilbo. Her outrage at the dwarf king boiled over and pushing off of the dwarven brothers and stepping determinedly up to Thorin she said, "He's shown more heart then you have. You are harsh to him because of his love of his home? I count him lucky to have a home and a place to belong."


	18. Chapter 18

Thorin's gaze was locked on Eleona but it was not in a loving way. Fury smoldered brightly in his eyes. Before the feelings became more then words Bilbo hopped out from behind a tree.

"No I'm not." Bilbo said.

Eleona broke off staring at Thorin to look up at Bilbo. A small smile spread across her lips and her body went slack sending her towards the ground.

"Eleona." Bilbo exclaimed scurrying up to her.

Fili had partially caught her before she hit the ground. Her head rested on his lap as Gandalf strode over to her to check on her wounds.

"Roll her over on so I can see her back." Gandalf commanded.

Eleona moaned softly as she was gently turned onto her stomach. Her spurt of energy was gone and she was close to unconsciousness. What bits of clothing that still clung to her back were bloody and would only make the wound worse if they were not cleaned off soon. Gandalf took his robe and ripped off a long piece of it. All he could for the moment was to wrap this around Eleona's torso hoping to slow the bleeding until it scabbed over. The filth on the wounds would need to be removed in the next few days or the wound would fester.

Gandalf had finished up wrapping the scrap of material around Eleona when howls came from the direction of the goblin kingdom. For a moment all of them looked back with fear in their eyes, then Fili picked up Eleona again and they all ran in the opposite direction. All the dwarves stumped up to the trees that stood near the edge of a cliff and struggled to climb into them. The pounding of warg feet could be heard as the pack drew near and growls were audible as well. Just as the wargs made it to the scraggly trees the Bilbo, the last to climb up, was safe in the branches.

Eleona sat slumped against Fili unconscious as the wargs gathered around the base of the trees. Then out of the pack came a white warg. Thorin stood looking intently at Azog the Defiler.

Muttering in Orcish Azog ordered the goblins to kill them all save for Thorin who was his. As the wargs snarled and scrambled to get up the trees the dwarves climbed ever higher until the reached the top. One of the wargs though was successful in uprooting a tree that half of the dwarves were standing in. As it began to fall they all jumped to the last tree standing at the edge of the cliff. Gandalf's mind searched for a solution in a hurried tizzy. In his apprehension he noticed a moth circling the top of the tree that they all sat in. Calling to it he cupped it in his hand and whispered a short verse that only the messengers of the eagles understand. When that was done he looked around for a more immediate way out. Around him were pinecones that had become dry with the summer and were sticky with sap, the perfect fire starter. With his magic Gandalf lit a few and shouted to the dwarves as he tossed a few down to them. The pelting of blazing missiles the wargs received were enough to push the pack back a small distance. The grass that covered the ground around the trees, which was dry as could be, launched into an inferno that put something between the unfortunate company and their enemies.

The roots of the tree that all were standing on was not meant to hold the weight of thirteen dwarves, one hobbit, one half dwarf, and a wizard. A creaking sound filled the air and the tree began to tumble towards the emptiness at the edge of the cliff.


	19. Chapter 19

All of the company gave out a harmonious cry as the tree fell downward. In a jerking halt the tree stopped falling. It was still perched precariously on the cliff but for the moment they were out of immediate danger. Half the dwarves scrambled over each other trying to get off but most lost their grip and slide back onto the trunk of the tree. Fili was desperately holding Eleona's hand as she hung over the cliff.

"Kili help me!" Fili called.

With Kili's help the two managed to drag Eleona to a safer place.

Azog was not far off watching them with a sinister grin on his face. His whitish skin was tinted orange in the firelight and the white warg he rode snarled menacingly. Thorin stood up from where he had been crouching and stared defiantly at Azog. The pale orc noticed the murderous glint in his eyes. Thorin began to stride toward him, building to a charge as he got nearer. Azog sat on his white warg with his arms wide open as if he was challenging Thorin to try and do him harm. With Orcrist raised Thorin thundered closer and closer to Azog. When he was only a few yards away Azog hunched low on his warg and bellowed out his hatred. The white warg shot forward in a blur and knocked Thorin off his feet. Thorin struggled to his feet, his breath was coming in raged breaths. Turning back around the warg charged again and as it came to Thorin Azog swung his heavy mace knocking Thorin back down. All the dwarves cried out with a collective groan. Their leader was outmatched against the behemoth orc. The warg then took Thorin in its jaws and crunched down on his armor and bones. Thorin let out a cry of frustration and pain. He could not die here. Releasing him the warg turned away bored with him now that he was near death.

Azog said to the orc next to him, "Bring me his head."

When the orc's blade touched Thorin's throat he struggled to reach Orcrist. Just out of his reach it lay and he had no strength left to fight. The wounds and loss of blood was taking its toll.

As this happened Bilbo watched in horrified silence. He then took to heart what Gandalf had said. True courage was facing fears and not letting them prevent him from seeing the world and from helping others. With a burst of speed he ran through the blazing inferno to crash into the orc preparing to kill Thorin. A small but brave cry of courage came from inside him and found its way out in his voice. It almost didn't sound like him. Landing on top of the orc he took Sting and thrust it into the creature furiously. Jerking it out he stumbled over to stand between Thorin and Azog. Sting looked small in comparison to the crude Orcish weapons but never the less Bilbo set about waving the sword in what he thought was a threatening way. Azog was not to be denied his revenge.

He gave one simple command, "Kill him."

The warg riders descended upon Bilbo and he felt a little doubt in the sense of what he was doing. At the time that he had charged he had not thought much of what he would do but only thought of the need to help. Just as the doubt was beginning to turn to fear an almighty yell came from the inferno and the dwarves blazed through. Into the fray they charged fending off the orcs. Within Bilbo his courage began to stir and he too braved himself and lunged at an orc nearby. Spinning wildly from his sword swing he lurched into the white warg. With the energy of his spinning he bounced off the warg and landed on his back. Azog's warg walked slowly to Bilbo readying itself to pounce. Bilbo heard a cry from Dori but a screech unknown to his ears. Before the white warg could finish him the great eagles swooped down and grabbed one or two orc riders in their talons. Astounded Bilbo watched as the eagles fanned the flames, dropped orcs off the cliff, and picked up the dwarves one by one. An eagle came gliding over to Thorin and with barely a stop in its flight gently picked him up. As that eagle flew off Azog roared angrily. His prize was being carried away.

Bilbo was smiling at the magnificence of the eagles until he noticed one coming directly at him. From watching the dwarves being picked up he knew what was coming.

"No, no." He said in a warning voice.

The eagle either did not hear his protesting or ignored it because next thing he was up in the air clutched a little too loosely in the eagles talons for his liking.


End file.
